


The Games

by Hyponiolator



Series: The Games [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst and Humor, Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Propaganda, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyponiolator/pseuds/Hyponiolator
Summary: Everyday brings a new threat,and every year brings an old game.The Hunger Games.(This isn't a Crossover, just a Hunger Games Au for Ereri.)DISCLAIMERS. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, the characters, or the Hunger Games





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm pretty sure I'll make this a trilogy series unless I run out of ideas or characters. The main thing to know is while I'll draw a lot of events and idea from the book, and base people from AOT off people from Hunger Games it isn't going to be exact, nor very OOC. BTW it will get better, and chapters longer as we go, it's just a slow build like the tags say.
> 
> DISCLAIMERS. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, the characters, or the Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm pretty sure I'll make this a trilogy series unless I run out of ideas or characters. The main thing to know is while I'll draw a lot of events and idea from the book, and base people from AOT off people from Hunger Games it isn't going to be exact, nor very OOC. BTW it will get better, and chapters longer as we go, it's just a slow build like the tags say.

DISCLAIMERS. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, the characters, or the Hunger Games

Eren Yeager is 16 years old, and he still standing after 3 years of participating in the drawing; but, he couldn’t shed the fear, the anger, the minut, yet probable chance of being drawn.

 

_ Tomorrow. _

 

The next drawing was tomorrow, and Eren wondered how many times his name had been put in the bowl. How many times had he needed something as simple as bread? How many times had Armin and Mikasa?

 

_ Tomorrow. _

 

He sat up in bed fast. How many times had he lied to Armin to assure him their was no way he’d get drawn because really there shouldn't have been a way.

 

_ But the capital always found one. _

 

Eren finally decided to get up, staggering from the disconcerting thoughts swimming in his head. He felt dizzy, but pushed through. Getting dressed as quietly as possible, so he wouldn’t disturb Armin, who was sleeping on the other side of the room. Eren reached under his pillow and pulled out two, small, knives, both with an angled edge and sharp points. They were made for precision, and had been his dad's.

 

_ Not anymore. _

 

He hid them in his pant line covering them with his shirt, and made his way to the door, opening it to find Mikasa with a bow and several homemade arrows. She smiled slightly at the sight of Eren before the flattering curve flattened down into it’s usual line. She tugged her scarf further up her face, a little habit she tended to have when she was thinking.

“How did you sleep?”

 

“ Okay.”

 

The conversation ceased and they walked silently to the kitchen where they took their meals, eating bread silently. Just bread. Eren ate standing up leaning against a counter, while Mikasa sat like a normal person at the table. After a few minutes of silent, routine chewing, Armin walked in. Rubbing his eyes, and the back of his head causing his mop of blonde hair to go in all directions. He went and sat near Mikasa.

 

“ You’re bed- head is just lovely Armin.” Eren snickered, Armin just rolled his sleep-weary eyes in response before finding his own rations of bread.

 

Armin had been resigning at Eren’s place since his Grandpa died. He had been about 10 when he had watched his grandfather get flogged to death in the center of town.

 

It was honestly very depressing, some officials had somehow heard he had a certain collection of very illegal books, and when some of the more serious Peacekeepers learned of this they took immediate action. Armin never let go of the books though. When the officials had torn apart his old home he was five steps ahead of them, and had already buried the old books behind Eren’s house.

 

Eren began to reminisce, remembering how Armin used to read them every night, but the tradition faded as they got older, it was one thing Eren really did regret. He remembered how magical the non-fiction pieces seemed, how incredible and real, yet completely unattainable. He remembered how the books spurred his obsession of cold, white plains, rivers of fire, and more than anything the ocean. He missed those days.

 

Despite, how slow they ate, eventually the trio finished and Armin decided to break the silence, “Tomorrow's the reaping.” The three stared at each other, none of them wanting to point out the looming presence of an elephant in the room.

 

Eren answered, trying to hide a small studder of nervousness with annoyance, “So- we’ll be fine. Always are.” He changed the subject wanting to keep tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow. “ Me and Mikasa are going hunting, we’ll be back later.”

 

“Mikasa and I,” he corrected, “and can’t I come with you this time,” Mikasa just shook her head.

 

“We need you here for our mom, someone needs to take care of her.” Eren ignored the guilt that rose from the half lie. No matter how close him and Armin were- despite the fact they were basically brothers, Eren thought Armin was, sometimes, weak. He usually needed protection, and in certain cases was a burden. These mean thoughts were the reason Eren didn’t look Armin in the eye while he spoke.

 

He heard Armin grumble “Liar” only to drop it.

 

Mikasa and Eren found themselves quickly leaving their house right after, and a couple minutes later were standing under the huge faltering shadow of the ‘electric’ fence surrounding all of district twelve. It only ever really pulsed with power at certain times of the day, and this wasn’t one of those times. Allowing Eren and Mikasa to slip through a small rip in the fence, unscathed. Once on the other side they sprinted to avoid being caught, slipping into the deep underbrush of the unruly woods. They waited silently for a second, scouting their surroundings before unleashing their weapons onto the forest taking down as many animals as they could.

 

By the end of their attack Mikasa’s six arrows caught the eye of seven squirrels. Still unbeknownst to Eren how she did it. He did notice though, that his catch seemed meager in comparison. He had barely killed an old and slow cottontail trapped in his burrow and one squirrel. It was still a pretty good catch though, a lot better than most days, so Eren didn’t let it get him down.

 

They walked with their winnings, a huge smile dawning Eren’s tan face as they came across a clearing. They decided to sit under the comfortable rain of warm sun. Organizing their kill and cleaning their weapons in silence.

 

The atmosphere suddenly became heavy and Eren noticed Mikasa staring him down. She pulled her scarf up gently, covering her mouth, but failing to cover her emotions. “Eren,” he ignored her staring straight ahead. “ How many times-”

 

“ I don’t remember.” _ 48 times.  _ He had lied. _ My name is in the bowl 48 times. _

 

Mikasa looked like she didn’t believe him, but accepted the answer looking out towards the sky. The clearing was elevated on a hill and beneath them was acres of unexplored woods, a green sea, bright, under the gaze of the sun.

 

“ We could leave, run away.” Her voice was monotoned and deadly serious, but it was the sudden change of subject that caught Eren off guard.

 

“As great as that sounds, what about Armin and mom.”

 

“ We take them, I’ll protect them. I’ll protect you,” she whispered the last part like it was a prayer.

 

“ I don’t need you to protect me, “ Eren growled dangerously. Mikasa was unfazed.

 

“ Yes, you do, you always do.”She whispered harshly. Eren’s normally big, green eyes narrowed into navy, slits, and he angrily bounded up, bringing his kill, and running away from her. The warmth melting away and as always, Mikasa right on his heels.

  
  


*

 

The next day, everything seemed surreal. It did every year. And Eren, Armin, and Mikasa woke up under a cover of dread. Eren slowly got up, and, similarly to the day before, they all ate in silence. Except today, his mother had actually joined them, refusing to look anyone in the eye. When they finished, the three went on to get ready. Taking turns bathing and putting on their nicest clothes. The ones they only ever wore on reaping day.

 

Eren wore a faded baby blue button down, a tan cardigan, and long brown pants. Armin helped him comb through his hair, but failed at taming it.

 

It took a little bargaining, but Armin managed to convince Eren he should wear a braid similar to how he usually liked to. Eren grumbled, but by the end of the conversation had a tight braid along the right side of his scalp, pulled, and pinned under the rest of his hair. Mikasa looked him up and down.

 

“ You look nice”. Eren grumbled some more, this time about Armin tricking him.

 

“You look really nice too Mikasa,” Armin intervened. Mikasa did look rather pretty. In an attempt to be like Eren she had a braided halo around her head, courtesy of Armin. She also wore a clean, white dress that contrasted nicely with her blood red scarf. Armin looked quite spiffy too. Dressed in a white, short sleeve, button down and navy capris. Being so well dressed would have been a nice change for the three, had it not been the occasion.

 

“ Why don’t you braid your hair Armin?”

 

“I don’t know, I kind of feel like I’ve been doing it too much,” He shrugged to play off the blush on his face. Truth be told Armin was having a little trouble proving his masculinity and he knew his looks played a big part.

 

Eren persisted, “But we both have one,” He gestured between him and Mikasa.

 

“I'll do it next year,” there was a small silence, and the only thing Eren could think of was-

 

_ Next year. _

 

Because this was gonna happen again.

 

_ And again. _

 

_ And again. _

 

Until they were 19.

 

A loud deafening horn sounded making them all jump.

 

“It's too late now anyways,” Armin whispered, his nerves starting to show. Eren rushed out the door eager to get the event over with, Mikasa followed close by his side.

 

“Eren, “ he turned to see Armin sprinting the short distance between them.

 

“What-”

 

“You almost forgot this.” He panted lifting Eren's old, lucky key by the wire.

 

“ Aw, Armin you're a lifesaver, ” he said putting it around his neck and tucking it onto his shirt.

 

“I know.” The blonde laughed. It was short lived though and they began to get into line, waiting to get their blood drawn.

 

Mikasa went first, and she didn't even flinch. She was quickly pushed away though, and Eren lost sight of her in the crowd. He went next and tried to wait for Armin only to get shoved forward by a peacekeeper. He mumbled angrily while he walked, settling into a spot in one of the many rows.

 

He immediately began to look for the two and found Mikasa already had her gaze locked on him. He shivered a little before spotting Armin behind him. He waved a little to get his attention, but Armin wasn't seeing him.

 

He eventually gave up facing towards the big stage in the front.

 

Typically the stage was dirty and grey, but servants from the Royal Capital had been working since early morning, washing and decorating it for broadcasting. The whole event was treated like some fun spectacle, it was all just child's play for the capital. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

The stage was the definition of patriotism. Huge district 12 flags hung limp on either ends of the stage, while a giant Panem flag was centered in the middle, perfect for the camera. Organized troops of peacekeeper stood poised like little toy soldiers. A giant white screen descended over the Panem flag, and a women walked out. Her light pink glove tapped the white microphone that was waiting, and her light, preppy voice overcame the noise of the crowd.

 

The women was wearing thick, pink, and high shoes perfect for her to click her heels and gain attention. While she waited, she lightly ran her hand over the back of her short, orange hair following the curve as it ended just above her shoulder. She then went to pull her dress up wiggling her chest as she reorganized her soft pink and blue, strapless, chiffon, short-front, long-back dress. The back of her skirt was pushed out by a crinoline, and she wore a headband with about a whole branch of multicolored flowers. A couple of the older men and boys whistled and she she scoffed, but held a genuine smile.

 

“Hello, welcome. Before we begin we have a little treat for you today. A video all the way from the Capitol, Ah! I hope you like it as much as I do.” She squeaked with excitement. Before a booming song and deep voice flooded the townsquare.

 

“WAR, TERRIBLE WAR-!” Eren tuned out, rolling his eyes at the video they showed every year, and turned around again to try to catch Armin’s attention. Only to notice a horrifying fear lingering in his eyes while he watched the screen. Eren wondered why he was so worried? His name couldn't be in the bowl that much. Eren wished he could stand next to Armin and comfort him, he was usually able to, but the damn peacekeepers had separated them this year.

 

A laugh caused him to snap his head back to the front.

 

“ Wasn’t that just lovely, I mean- WOW!” Her attitude irritated Eren to no end. Nothing about this okay, but there was this woman smiling with  _ real _ , rosy cheeks, the kind that only come from genuine happiness. Her glitter lips stretch into a  _ real _ , and too perfect smile.

 

“ Ha, alright. Now as you know two people will be drawn to have, the honor really, to represent District 12 in the 104th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES,” she boomed raising her hands as if she expected a roaring applause. When she didn’t receive it her smile faltered and she dropped her hand, running it along her hair again before coughing.

 

She took a couple of steps towards an enormous glass bowl on her left. Holding all of their names. All of their lives. Their lives were literally in this women’s hands, and Eren couldn’t stop his nerves from racking or his stomach from quivering as she dug deep and pulled out one life. One poor soul.

 

“Ah alright, are first cadet is-” she unfolded the paper, “Armin Arlert.”

 

Everything blurred. Eren’s heart dropped and he whipped his head around to finally catch Armin’s eyes. His deep, blue, complicated eyes. Shattered with fear. And everything else melted away from Eren’s view except for a terrified Armin being ripped from the crowd and escorted to the stage. He didn’t lose eye contact as visions of Armin dying flashed through his brain.

 

Armin crying for mercy, Armin covered in blood, and Armin’s eyes staring at the sky, lifeless.

 

Armin looked away, like he could see what Eren was thinking, and it was too much.

 

Eren looked away as well and found Mikasa staring at him.Her dark eyes showing a mix of emotions he couldn’t comprehend. She mouthed his name and shook her head.

 

But Eren didn’t think twice, and for once Mikasa wasn’t fast enough. Eren pushed through the crowd, heart racing, body shaking.

 

“Armin.” His voice got caught and it only came as a whisper, he tried again and this time his voice was a guttural shout fueled by anger and sadness. “ ARMIN!” He was shoved backwards by a police blockade, and managed to duck under their arms only to get swarmed. But as fast as they came they were gone, and Mikasa was pulling Eren away from the town center. A sob almost tore through his throat as he realized he was going to lose Armin. His best friend. His brother.

 

“I VOLUNTEER I-” Mikasa covered his mouth, and he bit her till he tasted blood. Pulling away fast and running back to Armin, peacekeepers trying to stop him again. “ I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE, PLEASE I-I,” his voice got caught, and a few peacekeepers stumbled back in surprise.

 

Armin was released and immediately whipped around, staring at Eren like he was insane. Eren just rushed forward and hugged him tight, muffling all the screams that ripped through Armin like a high-pitched whistle. He saw Mikasa in the corner of his eye, her face showing an emotion he’d never seen cross her features before; and, he pushed Armin into her as he began being towed to the stairs.

 

“ NO! EREN!” Mikasa picked up the screaming and kicking Armin, walking away from the whispering crowd, and Eren nervously stomped up the rest of the stairs, standing near the colorful women. The blinding lights were on his reddening face, but the horrified stares of the audience were what burned him. So he kept his head down, hands clenched, trying so hard not to cry he was shaking.

 

“ So dramatic, I love it!” The women cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed off Kudos, constructive criticism, ideas, and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second tribute isn't what Eren expected him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited, and it's making me update really fast. I hope the few readers I have are enjoying this, and I promise it'll get better as I update.

It was the hardest thing Eren had ever had to do and it had taken all of his strength.

 

Just to not punch the damn lady.

 

To not rage and throw a tantrum like he was so used to.

 

He forced himself, instead, to stand quietly with his head down.

 

“Sweetie, mind telling us your name?”she put the microphone against his lips and he breathed heavily.

 

_ Everything’s moving too fast. _

 

“Eren Yeager,”

 

“Hm, mind telling us who that boy was to you,” he didn’t answer and, instead, turned his head away.

 

“I understand,” her voice actually sounded sympathetic and it surprised Eren enough to look up, before she burst through the emotion with a newfound eagerness. “ It seems like District 12 has its first volunteer, how about a round of applause.” She began clapping into the microphone, but it was quickly hushed by the silent voices of people in the crowd raising their arms high. And they spoke to him with their three fingers. All of them saying the same thing.

 

_ “Goodbye.” _

 

Eren’s chest suddenly felt even heavier.

 

“ Well let’s get on with it shall we?” The women spoke into the microphone again. She swiftly drew another name out of the bowl. “ And our second tribute for District 12 is… Levi Ackerman.” The crowd on the right side automatically dispersed and after a few seconds a short man, showing no hesitation in his step, bounded forward. Avoiding the touch of all peacekeepers.

 

He strode across the stage and stood on the side of the women opposite of Eren never flinching.

 

Unlike most in his situation, this man showed no fear, no anger, no nothing. He just stood bored, his thin black brows slightly furrowed like he was irritated. As if it was all just some stupid kid’s game an adult was making him participate in. It ticked Eren off. 

 

“Now presenting the 104th annual Hunger Games,  District 12 tributes!” Her volume made Eren flinch. “ Now shake hands you two.” She sounded like a commanding mother, but Eren managed to bring his hand out letting it hang loosely. Waiting for Levi to accept it. His eyes just narrowed further.

 

“When’s the last time you washed your hands?” His deep voice questioned quietly enough that only he could hear. Eren would have thought he was joking, but Levi’s face showed no humour. Maybe trying to lighten the the tension that can only be caused by a life altering event. When it became evident otherwise Eren looked at him a little confused and scared before anger overtook him. He yanked his hand back clenching his fist.

 

The awkward exchanged left everyone waiting before the lady realized neither were very cooperative, and had the pair escorted to the back of the stage into the district center.

 

Eren noticed everyone was still saluting to him.

 

*

 

They walked for a few minutes down a big corridor, “ Ha, isn’t this exciting,” she sighed walking in front of the two tributes, Her heels clicking loudly with each step, “ I guess we should get properly acquainted huh,” The idea made Eren want to run, but when he looked behind him he noticed a line of peacekeepers holding menacing firearms. The women didn’t notice anything amiss herself though and kept talking. “So, I’m Petra Ral, and I’m sure it’ll be a pleasure to get to know you two, I’ll see you soon.” She rushed out.

 

Eren was suddenly dragged away and thrown into a random room. It had only an empty desk and no windows, with one white light directly on the center of the ceiling. Eren felt unsure of what to do and stood there dumbfounded for a second before there was a scuffle outside the door. He got closer to hear, only to jump back to avoid getting hit in the face. Armin, Mikasa, and his mother rushed in.

 

“You have 5 minutes,” a peacekeeper said before slamming the door.

 

It wasn’t a second later when Armin jumped on Eren causing him to stumble back a little.

 

“Why did you do that.” he whispered pulling away to look Eren right in the eye, “ You don’t deserve this.”

 

“ And you think you do, nobody deserves this.” Armin disconnected from Eren, but still held his arms. His grip tightened and tears started to slide down his red cheeks. 

 

“Just try- okay try to win please. I can’t lose you Eren. You and Mikasa, you guys- you’re my family.” He whispered causing Eren’s heart to hurt.

 

“Don’t you mean Mikasa and you?” Armin tried hard to stifle his laugh through the tears.

 

“No, Eren that’s not how grammar works.”

 

“Good thing this isn’t a test of smarts,” Eren chuckled lamely, and Armin’s watery eyes narrowed.

 

“Eren, you need to use your brain, be smart about this, if you try and always be the hero, or get too angry you’ll never win. Please, for once, don’t try and be the tough guy always picking stupid fights.” He pulled him in for one last hug before whispering thank you and moving to the corner. Eren noticed he was still silently crying.

 

Mikasa was suddenly in front of him, pulling her scarf past her lips. 

 

_ What’s she thinking about. _ Eren wondered.

 

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but closed it, despair taking over her face instead as her lips curled into a heart breaking grimace. She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into a crushing bear hug. Eren nuzzled into her neck, and she didn’t let go as she spoke.

 

“Eren don’t die,” she sobbed loudly, “ just- you once told me you can’t win if you don’t fight.”Eren couldn’t believe she remembered that, it seemed so long ago.

 

“Mikasa, I’ll be fine...M’sorry I bite you.” She clenched her fist harder around his neck.

 

“Tell me you’ll fight.” Her voice hardened.

 

“I’ll fight.” He replied dejectedly. His arms falling to his side as he melted into the hug. After a few seconds she stepped back, her face returning to it’s usual state, and nodded.

 

He suddenly turned to Carla. His mother. A neglectful adult figure in his life for the past 5 years, he almost wanted to be angry, but he no longer had that kind of time.

 

She looked him in the eye now, and walked forward with purpose. Her hand paused just before touching his cheek, but at the last second she went to put it back down. Eren grabbed it though. Placing her cold, frail hand against his warm cheek.

 

“ I’m sorry,” she whispered. Eren’s thick brows furrowed with determination.

 

“Prove it by staying alive.”

 

“I will, if you will.” He nodded and Eren could see all the regret of the past few years flowing from her gaze. They hugged and for a second Carla felt like she was holding her baby again. Singing lullabies. She hadn’t felt peace like this in a long while, and it broke her heart that it was at a time like this. Eren heard her humming and felt sad as she pulled away, only to notice that it was really a peacekeeper yanking them all out of the room. 

 

“EREN, STAY ALIVE,” Armin yelled.

 

“ I will. I PROMISE!” He shouted and Eren tried to reach out but the door closed, he just kicked it in frustration. Eren never knew if he’d see them again and it was almost enough to break him, but Eren was too determined to let that happen. He’d see them again. He had to.

 

Out of habit he reached for his neck, and found an old cord was still there, his key was still with him. It made him smile a little and tucked it back in his shirt. A few seconds later a peacekeeper came to grab Eren and they made their way to Capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed off Kudos, constructive criticism, ideas, and comments.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's getting a taste of life for a person living in the Capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may feel like a filler chapter, but I'm trying to build the characters, and show the lives of people from the Capitol and how different is from what Eren's used to.

The walk wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity for Eren as he moved to board the train. Peacekeepers from his district stopped at the door and passed Eren, Levi, and Petra off to the guards standing inside. Eren nervously walked through the lines of soldiers, lagging behind the other two. Eventually they were all led into a large train car, decorated with bright colors and elegant decor.

 

There was enormous, polished wood table in the center, and it looked perfect. The food was shining with appeal, and everything was colorful. Fresh. And all Eren could think of was how him, Mikasa, and Armin had eaten stale bread for breakfast. How this table of could feed them all for weeks, maybe months, and  _ these  _ people gorged himself like this at every meal.

 

He felt disgust rippled through him, but was soon disabled at the thought of his friends. The ones that were expecting him to return. The ones expecting him to win.

 

“ Please sit, eat, you both looked absolutely famished,” Petra waved, smiling her to perfect smile again. Eren hesitated but was the first one to take a seat at the table. Loudly pulling out a chair, and probably scratching the nice steel floors. His suspicions were proven correct when he saw Petra visibly flinch while she stared at the ground looking horrified. He smirked a little feeling like he may have been a tad victorious before plopping down.

 

Levi followed, being a little more courteous than Eren thought he would be after their encounter. Neither of them moved to eat though, and from the other side of the room Eren noticed a giant man stand from a couch, his back facing them. Eren saw him reach for something before he turned around and moved to find a spot at the table with them. Eren noticed he wielded a small flower embroidered flask, but not before he noticed the intense look on his face, and most of all his eyebrows.

 

Large,dirty blonde caterpillars, organized into two perfect, small arches lay dormant on his face. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to scream after he deeply inhaled. When his face returned to what Eren thought was it’s normal state the hulking man pushed his blonde hair back to the side and began to speak. “ I’m Erwin Smith.” The name automatically struck a chord with Eren, and he moved closer in his chair.

 

This ridiculous dunkard was District 12 first and only victor.

 

“ And I’m going to teach you how to…  _ not _ die. At least not right away.” Eren heard Levi make a  _ tch  _ sound before crossing his arms. Erwins words only made Eren lean in further. This man was the key to Eren’s survival he couldn’t afford to waste anytime with him. Erwin went to take a swig of his canteen, but completely missed his mouth causing it to cascade down his shoulder. Eren’s face became a mix of hopelessness, confusion, annoyance, and _ REALLY.  _ This man was the key to Eren’s survival.

 

“ Hey, I think you’ve had enough.” Eren grimaced.

 

“ Aw, Erwin dear how about we sober you up,” Petra looked at us, “ I swear he’s not usually like this. It’s usually just around the time he mentors.” her voice faded at the end. She quickly led the dazed man out of the train car going who knows where. And suddenly it was just Eren and Levi.

 

Eren could feel him staring at the side of his head. Glaring daggers more intense than Mikasa ever had. Eren just looked down at his empty table set. His stomach growled and Eren blushed lightly coughing to try and cover it.

 

“Eat.” Eren looked at Levi before looking at the food again his eyes landing on some bread. He grabbed a piece relishing at the warmth that encased his hands. He stared at it for a while, he felt like he may have actually forgotten to eat. Levi’s voice made him jump. “ You eat bread everyday, try something else.”

 

Eren didn’t question Levi and went to grab something that looked like a smoked rabbit decorated with carrots and beets.

 

“ Tch brat, eat something other than bread and rabbit.”

 

“Are you going to criticize everything I do, and how do you know all I eat is bread or rabbit hm?” 

 

“I’m only going to criticize you if you're doing something stupid.” He paused, “ And everybody eats bread, and you're  _ not  _ the only one that hunts.”

 

Eren froze.

 

“Ho-how do you know about that?”

 

“You and your girlfriend aren't very smart.”

 

“Mikasa is not my girlfriend, she’s my sister, and you, you’re a jerk.” Levi responded by taking a cup and pouring himself some tea from a nearby pot. Eren noticed that Levi held the cup in a strange way, his fingers grasping the rim while he titled his head all the way back to take one small sip. It seemed inefficient. “ And you call us stupid, you don’t even know how to hold a tea cup.” Levi slammed his cup down on a coaster hard making Eren jump from shock. He was starting to think twice about calling the man stupid and half expected him to yell, but he didn’t. Levi just looked away. Eren looked away as well turning his attention out the window.

 

The blur of their surrounding actually started to make Eren sick and he looked down at his lap starting to wonder what his family was doing. He hoped they missed him like he missed them. Eren would have done anything to experience Mikasa bossing him around again, Armin reading to him...his mother singing to him. Even Mikasa singing to him. It was rare, but she really did a beautiful voice. There was even a time when the two had joined forces, like when he was sick, they sang bittersweet melodies that lulled him to a comforting sleep. Eren tried hard to remember the lyrics, his fists clenching in concentration, but could only recall the light tune. Eren wasn’t much of a singer himself so he didn’t even try to hum the tune allowed not wanting to make a fool of himself.

 

“ You look like you need to take a shit.” Levi said bored. Eren snapped his head to face him looking disgusted. Levi was slightly reclining in his chair taking another weird sip of his tea.

 

“That’s disgusting.”

 

“Why we all do it.”  Eren pursed his lips.

 

He grunted and from the corner of his eye noticed Levi was watching him. Levis eye’s were a deep mercury and Eren swore they stole souls.

 

“It seems you two have found some interesting and completely inappropriate things to talk about in our absence. Sorry we took so long.” Petra waltzed into the room talking a seat near Levi. “ Erwin will be in soon he’s just talking taking a power nap.”

 

“When are we going to get there.” Eren asked a little agitated he couldn’t speak to their mentor yet.

 

“ Oh sweetie not for two days. If you like I can show you your room.” Petra chirped,” they are simply lovely, I’m sure you're not quite used to this particular lifestyle, but that’s one thing I think is so great about this experience. Because even though you’re here and it’s only for a little while you get to enjoy all of this luxury.” She was rambling, and seemed unaware of Levi and Eren’s annoyed expressions.

 

The thought of a room and maybe a bath sounded amazing to Eren though. He waited for a point to intervene in the basically insides conversation Petra was having with herself. “Will you show me to my room please?” Eren hadn’t meant to sound so sheepish, but that's how it came across and it made him blush. Petra smiled gently.

 

“Of course, and maybe you’d like to bathe Eren,” she got closer reaching her hand out for him to grab. He nodded, but ignored the hand standing on his own.

 

“Me too,” Levi states setting down his cup again and standing up.,” Levi intervened getting up, and walking over to join the conversation.

 

“Of course!” Petra replied giddily and Eren swore he saw a little blush dust her cheeks. She motioned for them to follow her and began to trek down the long, steel train. “ Alright,” she abruptly stopped and pointed at two steel doors that were side by side, neither of them had handels. 

 

Eren began to walk closer confusion growing with each step, “ How are we supposed to open th-” The door slid to the side with a WHOOSH and Eren tumbled back know into to Petra, she just laughed.

 

“Honey, have you never seen an automatic door before?” He stared at her, before turning to watch the door shut with wide eyes. She frowned like the news that District twelve didn’t use this kind of technology was actually unsettling, instead of expected. “Well you just stand in front of it, and after a second or so it will open, see?” She proceeded to show Eren and he watched in amazement.

 

“ Great, you learned how to use a door, now is this my room?” Levi budded in pointing at the second door.

 

“Yes! Would you-” the door closed and he was gone; completely having ignored Petra and she looked a little downtrodden. Almost like a someone kicked her puppy.

 

“Thanks Petra, I’ll see you in a little while. Okay?” She smiled before nodding and Eren disappeared into his dimly lit room. Turning to lean his back against the door he sighed heavily.

 

_ Everything’s moving too fast. _

 

Eren felt like it had already been an eternity since he saw everyone, he missed them terribly. He missed them so much his throat burned and tears pricked the corners of his ocean eyes. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, unintentionally leaving a trail of snot. He sniffed again before grimacing. He needed a shower.

 

He pushed himself off the door, wanting to scout for a bathroom.Instead his attention was stolen by the marvelous space;he'd never seen a room so nice, and it was all his. There was a king size mattress to the right, lifted on a stainless steel bed frame. The blankets were ash grey silk, and the top part was folded back to show a light creamy grey that matched the pillows. There was a plush red chair near a long window that was showing the ever changing scenery, but Eren tried to avoid it, not wanting to get nauseous again. The walls were another shade of light grey and the whole room had a modern airy feel to it. 

 

Eren noticed two doors on either side of the room, and was unsure which was the bathroom. He tried the one on the left, standing in front, waiting for it to open before noticing before noticing a long steel handle. He rolls his eyes at his own stupidity, pulling the tall door open. It was just a closet. A huge, very organized closet. Eren walked into the dark room and a light turned on with a hum causing him to just. There were rows of clothes, socks, and undergarments organized by size. On the floor were rows of house slippers, and shoes also organized by size.

 

After a second of exploring the oversized armoire he strolled over to the door opposite, and opened it, a bright light blinding him and sickly sweet citrus smell blowing in his face. The bathroom matched the theme of the actual room, except the light grey walls reflected bright lights and the floor was cold, white tiles instead of cold, grey wood. The bathroom was huge, not to Eren’s surprise, and the latrine was few feet directly in front of him. Next to it a double sink with a giant mirror, and on the wall opposite were three long low hanging shelves filled with fluffy towels, bathrobes, aroma sticks, and different cosmetics. Farthest from Eren, taking up the whole far wall, was a bath and shower.

 

Eren stripped, and tryed to figure out the situation with the shower. He stood in the large, silver tub, which was metal like everything else, messing with the dial which had about 50 small settings, including temperatures, different scented shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. Eren wasn’t sure what to exactly do, but he decided clicking the shower button first was probably a good start. As soon as he did a glass shield came up from the open side of the tub connecting to the tub. Eren hadn’t even thought about it, but was glad he had figured it out now instead of having to explain the mess to Petra.

 

He finally took a gander at the options for shampoo which had all turned light blue, before choosing something called strawberry. Eren knew he’d heard of it before, and recalled it being a fruit, but couldn’t remember much else. He’d never had one before, he doubted anyone from 12 had. The button lit up red when he pressed it, and next all the conditioners turned light blue he clicked strawberry conditioner. He was starting to get noticeably cold, and randomly clicked vanilla body wash when it lit up, before choosing a warm, yet mild temperature.The pressure was incredibly good and Eren had never experienced anything like it. Used to only cold and weekly baths.

 

He wished he could share this, with Mikasa, Armin, his mother. It was amazing, and he suddenly felt he had even more incentive to win. He needed to move into the victor's village where he was sure they had these kinds of showers. 

 

There was a single beep and Eren felt a glob of soap fall on his head. The scent was intoxicating, as he massaged it into his scalp, and he felt all the dirt, grime, and sweat wash out. He continued this way with the conditioner and body wash, his muscles loosening, and a dumb grin dawning his face. It disappeared though when the water stopped, and the window fell. Eren didn’t want to be done though, he wanted to soak in the warm. He quickly pushed the bath button, strawberry bubbles and the same temperature before plopping down. The water quickly fill the tub, stopping just before his armpit. He sighed deeply, starting to play with the light blue bubbles that covered the tub like a blanket.

 

*

 

Eren wasn’t exactly mad, but he was pretty annoyed he fallen asleep in the tub, and that his body was a wrinkly mess of flesh. He was mad, however that Petra had been the one to wake him, and that all of the bubbles were gone when she had. He was more embarrassed than mad though, a blush covering his entire body the whole time as Petra nonchalantly helped him dry off and choose clothes. That’s how Eren figured out that people from the Capitol had no problem with nudity.

  
  


I feed off Kudos, constructive criticism, ideas, and comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed off Kudos, constructive criticism, ideas, and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I feed off Kudos, constructive criticism, ideas, and comments.


End file.
